1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technology field of 2-D image and graphic and, more particularly, to an interactive image and graphic system and method capable of detecting collision.
2. Description of Related Art
In a TV game, generally a graphic engine is used to execute a drawing procedure of a background picture and a sprite for being displayed on a display monitor. The graphic engine can receive an input from a user, so as to control the sprite on the display monitor, thereby achieving the effect of interactive entertainment. Since users have higher and higher expectation to the image quality, the quality of a background picture drawn by a graphic engine could not meet the requirement of user anymore.
In order to solve the above problem, a known art utilizes a MPEG4 decoder to play a background image animation, and utilizes a graphic engine to execute the drawing procedure of the sprite. However, the colors of general image animations are basically in YUV format, while the image animation is decoded by the MPEG4 decoder and saved in a frame buffer by means of a frame form. Then, frames would be read one by one from the frame buffer for being played. At this time, the frames saved in the frame buffer are in YUV format. If an OSD process or other image superimposed effects are applied to the frames saved in the frame buffer, the rendering method of the MPEG4 decoder would be damaged thereby resulting in incapability of processing the animation playing procedure.
In order to solve the problem that the MPEG 4 decoder cannot execute the OSD process or other superimposed effects, a known art utilizes a 3D game engine to execute the operations of playing the background image animation, drawing the sprite, executing the background image animation and superimposing the sprite, etc. The 3D game engine provides a visual effect close to an actual view. Therefore, it is suitable for being used in a game platform. However, not only the 3D game engine is very expensive, but also the game manufacturing company could not successfully develop 3D games by the 3D game engine due to a long learning curve. Accordingly, the conventional interactive game image and graphic engine method still needs further improvements.